


That Kid

by midnightgame96



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Slut John Egbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightgame96/pseuds/midnightgame96
Summary: Dave can't accept that John is known as the school slut.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 19





	That Kid

You could not accept this, no one could. John? John Egbert? The school slut? That lil' oddball that you met in kindy is getting his ass rammed by all the boys in the school?  
You two broke off in elementary and now he's sucking cocks just for the hell of it? You hadn't seen him in years and holy Jesus fuck. He walks around in a baggy sweater and tights that show off his ass as he walks by, scrolling through music while he's wearing air pods and chewing some bubble gum.

This can not be that kid that believed ghosts were real and was obsessed with Ghostbusters and Matthew Mcconaughey when he was younger. This can not be that kid that would play pranks on you whenever he had the chance. This is not the kid that despised Betty Crocker, was a child prodigy with the piano and he was definitely not that dumb little playful kid that you hung around with when you were ten.

It surprised almost everyone once you had finally saw him for the first time. He was a year younger than most of you so you guys had never seen him walking around until then. Once you heard people talking about this, 'John', you had almost forgotten about your little elementary school friend, but he still had some of his old features.

He was still so fucking tiny. He was more than a head shorter than you and his little petite body makes you think how he hadn't been snapped in half yet. He still had his notorious bad eyesight but he didn't have his big, rectangular glasses anymore. He still had his small hands and small feet and he still had his playful laugh and his cute, high voice.

But the things that have changed? Fucking hell.  
His hips were super big but his waist was small and he had some sort of natural hour glass body. He wears contacts every day and he always carries the case with him incase he's staying at some dudes house for the night. But his teeth! They're all straight now. His little overbite and his tooth gap is gone but damn does his smile look good.

But no. No no no, you couldn't accept this. You're mind was running in circles when you first saw him. All of your brains were spinning when he turned around and waved at you guys. By all you mean the whole friend group that had somehow survived for all these years from elementary. Everyone either seemed weirded out, were plain surprised or they were silently freaking out.

You couldn't! You couldn't you couldn't you couldn't. This was too weird. That kid that you hung out with all the time. The kid that you were attached to the hip with. That kid that said that he 'wasn't a homosexual' all the time. That kid that would come over all the time and you'd play video games together, scream at the same horror movie jumpscare with, sleep in the same bed with, hugging you as you hugged him back whenever he'd get a nightmare from that movie.  
It was too hard for you to accept this. Harder for you to accept it when you all started hanging out together, catching up and he'd talk about how he became the so called 'school slut' as all these boys would just stare at him or ask him to 'call them later' or some shit.

It was only until he came over one day and you two were laying down on your bed and talking about some dumb school drama is when you two started getting a little too close to each other.  
His little hands tugged at your sleeve, making you turn your head so he could kiss you. You were || sloppy but he just smiled into the kiss as his hands slipped down your chest to your dick and palmed you through your pants, making you moan into the kiss. He then played with the waistband of your boxers, hands already in your pants, before sticking his hands in there completely, giving you an amazing handjob straight away, grabbing your dick in all the right places and playing with your balls as he started grinding into your thigh, hooking his legs around it.  
When you faced him, you saw an impossibly lustful gaze.  
He was blushing and his eyes were glowing while they were half lidded as you explored his mouth, tasting the insides and holy fuck you just realised that this guy is some sort of succubus.

He pulled his hands out from your pants and rolled onto your lying body, hands feeling up your chest before pushing your shirt up, hands grazing over your skinny body. He looked enamoured by your body as he started grinding onto your clothed dick.  
You moaned out as he grinned at the feeling. He hugged your neck gently which greatly contrasted you grabbing onto his ass, squeezing his bubble butt in your hands, grinding him onto your dick as hard as you could.

He moaned out, head rolling to the side as his tongue was sticking out of his mouth, looking like some hentai protagonist. You gritted your teeth as you grinding him onto you painfully but holy fucking shit what the fuck oh my god this feels so food. You grinded his clothed dick onto your clothed dick, fingers spreading his cheeks, feeling something small and hard where his asshole is supposed to be.  
"Dave!" He strained out as you pushed up roughly onto his dick. His hands clutched at your shirt as you rid out your orgasm, biting his neck so hard that you thought you were gonna bite his flesh off. You neglected the fact that you just came in your pants but fuck was that was the best orgasm you had ever experienced, but then again, you were just some sixteen, nearly seventeen, year old virgin at the time.

He put all his weight onto you, drawing something on your chest with his finger as you were still scatterbrained from the aftermath of your orgasm.  
"You know, I still haven't finished yet." He tiredly, yet playfully, breathed out as you realised that he was drawing hearts and that's also when you remembered that you were still clutching his ass.  
You were going to let go until he grabbed one of your hands, guiding it to his hole. He pulled his pants down slightly for you to feel that he had a butt plug just casually sitting in his ass.  
"Have you had that inside you the whole time?"  
He laughed. "Yup," He looked up at you with a dangerous yet enchanting gaze.  
"Now fuck me with it."

At first it was hard for you to take in the fact that your best bro from elementary was a slut, but you managed to turn around once he would casually ride you or give you blow jobs whenever you two were alone. You got some special pass for being his best bro, but you're happier that you lost your virginity to this guy than to anyone else in the whole world.  
Do you love him? Yeah, why wouldn't you? He's still that kid that you knew back 5th grade.


End file.
